nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexus LFA
The 2009 Lexus LFA was unveiled on the 2009 Tokyo Auto Show in Japan and is the first supercar Lexus has ever made. It is powered by a 1LR-GUE 4.8-liter V10 engine that has been co-developed by Yamaha. Editions White The "White" edition was released on January 17th, 2012, and was the third Lexus to appear in Need for Speed: World. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned Performance Parts. The car was made unavailable from the Car Dealer on March 26th, 2013. The Beast "The Beast" edition was released on February 7th, 2012, as part of the "The Beauty and The Beast" Promotion" which also included the release of the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition "The Beauty" edition. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts and an unique livery. The car can not be obtained from the Car Dealer at the moment. Between February 12th, 2013, and March 5th, 2013, the car was re-released into the Car Dealer and was also available for purchase in "The Beauty and The Beast" car pack which also featured the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 "The Beast", Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition and Lexus IS F "The Beauty". Since March 5th, the car and the car pack had been retired and is therefore not available for purchase from the Car Dealer. Red The "Red" edition was made available on August 21st, 2012, and appeared in the first In-Game Cash car rotation. The car comes completely stock with no performance parts at all. Spring Hare On March 26th 2013, the "Spring Hare" edition was released shortly after the 14th edition of Spot The Devs. The car comes pre-equipped with mixed race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, unique aftermarket parts and an unique Easter themed livery. Since May 8th, 2013, the car has been retired making it unavailable for purchase from the Car Dealer. Overall Performance The Lexus LFA has a stock top speed of 306 km/h (190 mph) for Class A. Its acceleration is strong in its lower gears, however in its higher gears its acceleration is greatly reduced. The LFA does have a weak nitrous output though. The handling of the LFA is very good and responsive, as it can exit corners very quickly due to great traction. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the LFA performs fairly well. Because of its responsive handling it can easily dodge oncoming police vehicles such as rhinos easily. But due to its light weight, it cannot endure collisions from cop vehicles such as Rhinos. However, due to its quick acceleration the LFA can quickly regain its top speed from a collision without much trouble. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Title NFSMW2012.jpg Title NFSR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Lexus LFA White 2.jpg|White CarRelease Lexus LFA White 3.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA White 4.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA Spring Hare.jpg|Spring Hare CarRelease Lexus LFA Spring Hare 2.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA Spring Hare 3.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA Spring Hare 4.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA The Beast.jpg|The Beast CarRelease Lexus LFA The Beast 2.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA The Beast 3.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA The Beast 4.jpg CarRelease Lexus LFA The Beast 5.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Lexus Category:RWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class S Category:Class A Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars